


Amy Pond's Christmas Letter

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Amy writes a letter to Father Christmas, involving her Raggedy Man...





	Amy Pond's Christmas Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Fic_promptly"'s [Doctor Who, Amelia Pond, her Santa letter, age 8.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/55150.html?thread=2431342&format=light#cmt2431342) Misspellings have been left in place.

Dear Father Christmas,

I would like very much to see the Raggedy Doctor again. I would like him to com and share Christmas dinner with me and my auntie. We will have turkey and Christmas crackers and a Christmas tree. He's like a present anyway, since he travels in a box. I wonder if he decorates it like we do. I wonder if there is room in his box for a Christmass tree. He said he would come back, and so I would like it if he came for Christmas. I would like to see the world with him, since he is a travveller. He said that he would show me the world, and I want to see if the world is as wonderful as the stories that I have written.

I hoppe you have a merry X-Mas,

Love,

Amy Pond

Or Amelia Pond to the Raggedy Doctor. He said that he liked that name better.


End file.
